


Faded Moments

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, Last Moments, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a minor one-shot that I made a while ago. It revolves around Jack's last moments when he fell into the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Moments

These are the last moments Jack Frost has as he plummets into the lake. Please enjoy!

* * *

The terror that sunk into his core overwhelmed him. His body would not move, he could not. His breath hitched. Time felt like it was slowing down. His mind was overwhelmed by the sheer terror that came to him as a horrifiying realization hit him. He had known; no, he  _knew_  this was going to happen. Even as the gray skies looked down at him. Even as the horror that ripped through his sister's screams. It happened so fast, and all he remember was that he pushed her away. Away from danger, and then the sudden crack, he fell. It was cold, and it was dark. He fell into the icy grip of death. But he still smiled. She was safe that's all that mattered to him.

Then came the aghast moment as the shock from the cold water brought him back to reality. His body felt heavy, and he could feel himself sink deeper into the abyss of the lake. His mind was shaken by the thought of death.

Death, it was something he feared, and strangely enough, he was welcoming it, his brain was trying to hard to make his body move but he could not.  But his body did not move-- he could not move for the heavy water and his tired muscles were starting to relax, his fate was sealed. But Jack could not sorrunder now, he had to fight! His worries for his sister gave him the strength to continue, struggling as he tried to claw his way through the water. Jack knew it was futile, but he still tried to get back to his sister to know that she was safte and sound. It did nothing for him. He was still drowning. Jack's lungs burned for air as water slowly sufficate him, drawing him ever so hnear to the welcoming embrace that was death.

He could feel the icy grip of the water, the colder it was becoming, the heavier the water felt, and the harder it was for him to move. His mind blurred with worry. Not for himself but of his sister. Was she safe? What is happening to her now? Jack could only think about her, and _only_ her. Then came the sudden realization; he was drowning. And yet he worried more for for his sister. Who's fate was not clear to him, he just hoped that she had ran to the village, or away from this place. He hoped, no he prayed for her safety.

Jack knew she was safe. But he still worried even though he could not protect her now, he still worried for the her safety and she was all he could think about. Only her, his sister. He didn't know how or why but Jack just  _knew_ that she was safe and out of harms way. With those last moments he could feel his start to vision blur. His mind was shutting down as was his body. He was dying. He knew this. Still Jack smiled for he felt content, knowing that he was happy to have at least done something good, what he did was good-- right? With those last moments Jack's eyes came to a slow close as the darkness of the lake wrapped around him. His body sunk to its comforting depths.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this! This is my second time posting a story here on AO3. c: More might come later.**


End file.
